The Divergent Series: Insurgent
The Divergent Series: Insurgent is the upcoming film adaptation of Insurgent by Veronica Roth. It is directed by Robert Schwentke and is scheduled to be released on March 20, 2015.http://www.mtv.com/news/1842679/insurgent-divergent-uriah-keiynan-lonsdale/ Plot It is after when she leaves the dauntless compound, Tris searches for Allies with boyfriend Tobias Eaton along with Peter, Caleb and Marcus Eaton after the tragic deaths of Will, Natalie and Andrew Prior. Being hunted down by Erudite leader Jeanine Mathews, Tris and Four have to race against time as they try to figure out what it was Erudite had, that lead to the many Abnegation that had sacrificed their own lives to protect. Why the Erudite leaders will do anything to stop them? So Tris is haunted by the horrific bad choices she had to make in the past. (I.E - Killing Will to save herself and her mother at the time) Tris also has one more obstacle to face, is to unlock the truth about that, but at what cost. She is faced with a cold feeling from her best friend Christina, who was close friends with Will and might of called them a couple. So Tris and her friends have to fight against all odds to stay alive and be quick as possible. Cast * Shailene Woodley as Beatrice "Tris" Prior * Theo James as Tobias "Four" Eaton * Ansel Elgort as Caleb Prior * Ray Stevenson as Marcus Eaton * Kate Winslet as Jeanine Matthews * Zoë Kravitz as Christina * Maggie Q as Tori * Jai Courtney as Eric * Miles Teller as Peter * Ben Lamb as Edward * Octavia Spencer as Johanna Reyes * Mekhi Phifer as Max * Stephanie Leigh Schlund as TBA * Suki Waterhouse as Marlene * Jonny Weston as Edgar * Naomi Watts as Evelyn Johnson-Eaton * Daniel Dae Kim as Jack Kang * Rosa Salazar as Lynn * Keiynan Lonsdale as Uriah Pedrad * Emjay Anthony as Hector Production |-|Pre-Production= Summit Entertainment announced that a film adaptation of Insurgent would be released as The Divergent Series: Insurgent''on March 20, 2015, as a sequel to the film adaptation of ''Divergent with Brian Duffield originally chosen to write the script for the film. On December 16, 2013, it was announced that Neil Burger director of Divergent''would not return to direct ''Insurgent due to him still working on the first film. On February 13, 2014, it was announced that Robert Schwentke was offered the director position for the film and that Akiva Goldsman had been hired to re-write Duffield's script. |-|Casting= On May 12, 2014, it was announced that Octavia Spencer joined the cast as Amity representative Johanna Reyes. In late May 2014, Suki Waterhouse and Jonny Weston were cast as Marlene and Edgar respectively. The same day, Stephanie Leigh Schlund announced that she was cast in the film as a member of the Amity.Naomi Watts and Daniel Dae Kim joined the cast as Evelyn Johnson and Jack Kang in early June 2014. On June 9, 2014, Rosa Salazar joined the cast as Lynn. On June 10, 2014, Australian actor Keiynan Lonsdale joined the cast as Uriah. The following day on June 11, 2014, Emjay Anthony joined the cast as Hector. |-|Filming= Filming began in Atlanta on May 27, 2014. Filming took place at United States Penitentiary, Atlanta. For the Amity Compound, a set was constructed at Serenbe Community south of Atlanta. Filming wrapped up on September 6, 2014. |-|Post-Production= Post-Production began on September 14, 2014. |-|Flashbacks from Insurgent= Accordingly to the book, there are some flashback moments in the book like: *When Tris was under the Truth Serum which is under the control of Candor and she told everyone that would close to Will when she shot him *There is also one with both Beatrice Prior and Caleb Prior's mother and father. Trivia *This is the first sequel Kate Winslet has ever done. * The movie has been renamed The Divergent Series: Insurgent * The code name for the movie is 'Mineral' in order to protect the production of the film * It was confirmed by Lionsgate that the first teaser trailer for the movie will premire in theaters alongside The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1 Media Videos Insurgent stunt Pictures E391dKdB.png|Insurgent Movie Logo Screen Shot 2014-10-05 at 10.20.02 PM.png Promotional Images The_Divergent_Series_-_Insurgent.jpg DivergentSnapchat.png Screen Shot 2014-10-25 at 10.09.39 AM.png InsurgentPromotionalImage1.png Behind the Scenes Danieldaekim_maggieq-insurgent.jpg|Maggies Behind the Scenes with Daniel Suki-Waterhouse-Marlene-Emjay-Anthony-Hector-two.jpg|This is the first look at Marlene and Hector Lynn and Hector.jpg|Here is the first look at Lynn and Hector Screen Shot 2014-08-13 at 1.34.51 AM.png|Theo and Shai on the set of Insurgent Tori,Chris,Evelyn_.jpg|This is Maggie, Zoe and Natalie on the set of Insurgent tumblr_nba8ctqMD61tabgquo1_500.jpg|Tobias and Hector TheoJamesInsurgent.jpg|Theo James on the set of Insurgent. Lynnin.jpg|This is how Lynn looks like. HSD_adbsijsbdainfjasrijvbreajiimage.jpg|This is a behind the scenes of the movie. UriahInsurgent.jpg|This is Uriah from Insurgent and this is what he looks like. References Category:Real world Category:Insurgent Category:Films Category:The Divergent Series